Untainted love
by naleyfan89
Summary: When something terrible happens to Nathan Haley comes rushing to his aid , but can thier love be strong enough to take what lies ahead? just updated april 12
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

The scene is in Nathan and Haley's apartment Nathan is arguing with Lucas about how him and Haley are going to work it out once she comes back b/c he is in denial.

**Lucas: Nathan im worried about you, this Haley thing is… He gets interpreted **

**Nathan: sounds angry don't worry about me and Haley she's coming back and we going to be just fine, better even, just wait.**

**Lucas: Look man I know what you must be feeling right now, I miss her too but she's gone your gonna have to stop acting like this your out of control man.**

**Nathan: look I don't need to hear this he grabs a couple of beers and storms out**

**Lucas: yells WHARE ARE YOU GOING!**

**Nathan: don't worry about it!**

**Nathan gets in his car and peels out. As he's driving he thinks about Haley then he thinks about her and Chris and what they are doing right now he pulls over to the docks to have a few beers when he's finished he gets back in his car and starts diving, Obviously drunk he blasts the radio and starts to swerve in the other lane, He hears a loud horn BEEPPPPP! He comes to his senses to find a truck coming straight at him….**

We cut to a scene with Nathan in a hospital bed fighting for his life in the waiting room Dan and Deb are fighting (no surprise there) and all of Nathan's friends are there including Lucas who has to call Haley and explain everything…

**He dials **

**Haley: Hello?**

Lucas: um…. hey hales its me… 

**Haley: Lucas hey, is everything ok you sound kind of wired, is something wrong?**

**Lucas: well umm yea it's Nathan …**

**Haley: her cheerfulness had gone away what is it? Is he ok?**

**Lucas: um no he's not. Look hales I think you need to come home**

**Haley: Lucas your really scaring me just tell what's going on **

**Lucas: He got into an accident tonight**

**Haley: What! Omg is he ok? Is he hurt? LUCAS tell me **

**Lucas: it's not good a truck hit him at 55 miles **

**Haley: O my god, o my god, o my god**

**Lucas: Haley that's not all**

**Haley: what, what else is there **

**Lucas: He was ... he was drinking and driving **

**Haley: no, Lucas he would never do that, no **

**He could he her sobbing on the other line**

**Lucas: Haley you really need to come home, he needs you know more than ever.**


	2. chapter 2

Were at the hospital the next morning when all of a sudden Haley comes running in, she is in a nervous panic… and is stopped by a furious Dan.

**Dan: sounding VERY angry WHAT are you doing here?**

**Haley: what do you think im doing, im here to be with my husband, Excuse me**

**She tries to push her way past him to get to Nathan but he grabs her by the arm**

**Dan: You stay away from my son you're the reason he's lying here in the hospital bed!**

**Haley: what are you talking about?**

**Dan: if you would have never have left him he wouldn't be acting this way at all, or wait better yet if you would have never MET him this would have never happened! He was screaming now, which woke Lucas up**

**Lucas: hey Dan calm down**

**Dan: Stay out of this Luke; this is between me and little miss home wreaker**

Hospital attendant: sir you're going to have to calm down or going to have to ask you to leave

**Dan: NO! Im not going to let you ruin Nathan's life **

**Lucas: yea that's your job right.**

**Dan starts yelling more and is ask to leave**

**Haley begins to cry **

**Lucas hugs her and tells her: hales its ok it's not your fault **

**Haley: no, he's right this is all my fault **

**Lucas: Haley, don't think like that, ever. Nathan knows you love him you can't blame your self, he did something stupid, he drove drunk, but he needs you right now and you need him so go to him he'll know your there trust me.**

**Haley: thanks Luke I need to tell you something but I should probably tell Nathan first …**

She enters the room as she sees Nathan lying there unconscious she begins to unravel..

Haley pulls her self together for Nathan and sits down next to him

**Haley: hey Nate, sweet hart (she starts to cry)**

**H: (she whispers) im so sorry, I love you so much **

**H: but you have to wake up Nate you have to wake up**

**She leans over him and starts sobbing then she picks up her head**

**H: Nathan you gotta get up b/c were going to be a family (she forces a smile) **

**H: your gonna be a daddy Nathan you have to wake up (she smiles for real this time, still crying)**

**Meanwhile out side in the waiting room…**

**Brooke, Payton, Jake, and Tim wake up **

**Brooke: Lucas what's going on? **

**Lucas: Haley's in there with him now **

**Payton: wait when did she get back?**

**Lucas: Just now **

**Jake: where's Mr. Scott**

**Lucas: got thrown out he uh, lets just say he wasn't to happy about seeing Haley**

**Tim: well he shouldn't be its all her fault Nathan's Lying in there, she shouldn't even be able to see him **

**Payton: Tim it's not her fault she didn't force Nathan to drive drunk she was just following her dreams **

**Tim: o right and that Chris jerk didn't have any thing to do with it **

**Payton: as a matter of fact it didn't this was an amazing opportunity for Haley, and she loves Nathan more than any thing**

**Back in the room **

**Nathan's eyes start to open **

**Haley: Nathan thanks god your ok **

**Nathan:( He talks very soft b/c he is weak) is it true**

**Haley shakes her head yes as tears of joy fall from her eyes.**

**Haley: were going to be a family **

**Nathan: Haley **

Haley: yes 

**Nathan: I love you **

**Haley: I love you too**

All of a sudden something happens Nathan's eyes close and Doctors come rushing in


	3. chapter 3

Haley is Hysterical she doesn't know what's happing to her husband.

H**aley: (she screams to Nathan while the doctors rush to his aid she is crying hysterically) NATHAN what's happing what's happing NATHAN don't leave me please Nathan I promise ill never leave you again PLEASE NATHAN !**

**Doctor: look maim' your going to have to wait out side im sorry **

**Haley: NO NO he's my Husband he needs me **

**Doctor: im sorry miss but you need to go out side **

**Lucas: Haley, Haley calm down ok what's going on?**

**Haley: Its Nathan something happened I – I don't know what's going on he woke up and then –**

**Lucas: Haley calm down ok everything's going to be ok **

**Payton: yea Haley im sure its nothing **

**Haley: no, no something went wrong I told him he was going to be a daddy, and he jus-**

**Brooke: YOUR PREGNAT!**

**Haley: well umm **

**Tim: are you sure its not Chris's baby **

**Haley walks over to Tim and slaps him **

**Haley: How dare you say that! **

**Tim: well what are we suppose to think Haley, You run off with this guy and**

**Lucas: Tim cut it out, Haley its ok we don't have to talk about this now ok..**

**Tim: No Lucas lets talk about it my best friend is in the hospital because of this slut and **

**Lucas: Tim you need to leave no I swear to god **

**Tim: or what **

**Tim storms out and Haley once again beaks down, and blames herself for everything **

Is Nathan going to be ok? Ill post chapter 6 tom.

Chapter 6 

**Haley: ill never forgive myself if he's not ok **

Lucas: he's going to be fine hales 

**A doctor walks out of the room **

**Doc: is there a Mrs. Scott?**

**Haley: That's me is he ok? What happened? I need to see him **

**Doc; miss calm down we got him stable, he has a mild concussion and a few broken bones in his leg but other than that, the worst is over **

**Haley: O thank you, thank you thank you, can I go see him? **

**Doc: yes you all can but he's still not awake so don't be alarmed **

**Lucas: Thanks doctor**

The gang walks in to the room

Payton and Brooke stay behind

**Payton: Brooke ive never seen Haley like this before somethings up **

**Brooke: Yea she's pregnant and her husbands in the hospital what else could there possibly be**

Payton: yea I guess your right 

The next Morning everyone but Haley has left she's lying in Nathan's hospital bed with him. Then Dan walks in and sees Haley he gets so upset and Grabs Haley and Yanks her off the bed and Shoves her up against the wall

**Haley: (she sounds really scared) Dan stop please **

**Dan: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY SON ALONE**

**Next Nathan wakes up and sees his father hurting his wife **

**Nathan: Leave her alone!**

Dan lets her go and turns toward Nathan

**Dan: Nate thank god your ok **

**Nathan: I want you to leave NOW!**

**Dan: Nathan im only trying to protect you **

**Nathan: get out NOW!**

Dan leaves and Nathan sees his wife crying in the corner of the room

Nathan: Haley Are you alright im so sorry come here

She gets up and walks to his bed he hugs her and wipes away her tears with his hands..

Will Nathan remember he is a daddy to be chapter 7 coming soon?

Chapter 7 

**Nathan: I love you Haley Scott **

**Haley: I love you too! Im so sorry I left you this is all my fault**

**Nathan: Haley don't say that I should have never made you choose **

**Haley: I promise I'll never leave you again **

The next scene is Nathan and Haley coming home to their apartment

**Haley: Hey be careful getting in there**

**Nathan: Hales im fine it's just a broken leg**

**Haley: ok, ok im only trying to be a good wife (she said with a laugh) **

**Nathan: you don't have to worry about that **

** He grabs her by her waist by then they both fall over on to the bed (so cute) **

**Haley: see this is what im taking about (she giggles awww) **

He kisses her softly on her neck and he wished that they could stay this way forever… But then someone knocked at the door


	4. chapter 4

Tragedy brought them back to gather but only one man can bring them apart

**Haley: I'll get that **

**Nathan: I'll help you (he said as they both stood up he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly) **

**Haley: Nathan (she giggled)**

She opened the door to Chris standing in her doorstep

**Haley: Chris what are you doing here **

**Chris: I need to talk to you**

**Nathan: Haley what is this guy doing here**

**Haley: Nathan I swear I don't know what he's doing **

**Nathan: Its ok, (he turned back to Chris) Chris what the hell are you doing here**

**Chris: I need to talk to Haley **

**Nathan: yea like hell **

**Haley: Nathan it's ok (she reassured him with a kiss on the cheek)**

**Nathan: If you need me I'm right here**

**Haley: I know, I love you **

She walks out side with Chris

**Haley: Chris what do you want **

**Chris: Haley you need to come back **

**Haley: you got to be joking; my husband was just in an accident im not leaving him **

**Chris; Haley he seems fine this is your dream **

**Haley: my dream is to have a family with Nathan **

**Chris: Family? What do you mean family? **

**Haley: (Haley toke a deep breath) im pregnant **

**Chris: o (know he toke a deep breath) wow. Congratulations?**

**Haley: look Chris nothing is more important to me than Nathan **

**Chris: but he's holding you back Haley**

**Haley: no he's not he is the one who told me to sing and he is the first person I ever sang in front of and im not leaving but maybe you should (she was starting to get angry)**

**Chris: Haley im sorry I have to do this but you signed a contract**

He handed he a piece of paper

**Haley: o you have GOT to be kidding me **

**Haley: look I can't talk right know ive got to go be with my husband **

Haley walks inside

Nathan: Hales is something wrong? 

**Haley: im being sued**

**Nathan: What? Why?**

**Haley and Nathan both sit on the couch**

**Haley: it says that if I don't go back on tour they are going to sue**

**Nathan: well Maybe you should go back than I mean I know how much singing means to you and I don't want to hold you back **

**Haley: Nathan no im not leaving you, I made a promise to you that I would never leave you again and im going to keep it.**

Nathan: Haley just listen to me its only 3 more weeks right ill be fine I'll have Lucas, Deb, Keith and not Dan (he jokes)

This makes Haley laugh

**Haley: come with me '**

**Nathan: I can't im already in deep shit at school as it is but I promise this weekend me Lucas, Brooke, Payton and everyone else we will come and she your show **

**Haley: promise **

**Nathan: I promise**

**Haley: Nathan There is something else I want to tell you that I tried to tell you at the hospital before yo-**

Nathan put his index finger to her mouth

Nathan: shhhh I know 

Haley began to cry

**Haley: Everything's going to be fine were going to be a family **

**Nathan: its ok don't cry , Come here**

He toke her and she got lost in his arms as she had done so many times before he always made everything seem perfect when reality got too much to handle and she loved him right now more than ever.

Its finally the weekend and everyone is really excited about seeing Haley perform but no one is as excited as Nathan … Nathan had been missing Haley like crazy

The scene is Nathan Jake and Lucas driving to the show

**Lucas: you nervous **

**Nathan: I little god I just miss her so much **

**Lucas me too tonight is gonna be fun though **

**Jake: Omg I forgot to tell the sitter how she gets burped we gott**

**Lucas: Lucas im sure jenny is fine, plus you need a night out **

**Jake: yea I guess your right**

**Nathan: I I just wish I didn't have to see Chris singing with my wife**

Mean while just a few cars back

Payton Brooke and Anna are driving in a car

Payton: god tonight is going to awesome 

**Anna: yea I know ive never really been to a concert before I mean besides the shows at trix this is my first **

**Brooke: well new girl get ready for some drama with a capital D **

At the show Haley's getting ready for the show she's really nervous about performing b/c all of her friends are going to be there watching her including Nathan the love of her life

The scene is Haley talking to one of her fellow performers

Haley: Hey is there a crowd her 

**Girl: yea people are starting to show up**

Haley smiles b/c she know any minute she will get to see Nathan

**Girl: I saw that smile Haley, what's up **

**Haley: well some of my friends are coming to the show tonight and … Nathan's coming**

Mean while listing out side her door is Chris when he hears that Nathan is coming he gets frustrated

Chris enters room

**Chris: Haley your on in ten (he says with an attitude) **

**Girl: Jeez what's eating Gilbert grape **

**Girl: im out good luck tonight Haley **

**Haley: Thanks**

Girl leaves room

**Haley: Chris what do you want **

**Chris: we need to talk (he shuts the door behind him and has sort of and evil kind of look on his face)**

Haley: Chris what are you doing (she sounds worried and scared)

He walks toward her

**Chris: Haley I just want to talk (he says smugly) **

**Haley: Chris I think you should leave **

**Chris: Haley you can't deny the connection we have**

**Haley: Chris we don't have a connection ok **

She is really scared now because he is coming closer when she tries to get away he grabs her arm, hard.

**Haley: Chris stop **

**Chris: Haley I know you like me ok **

**Haley Chris im married**

He grabs her tight and pulls her ring off and throws it across the room

**Haley: Stop! HELP!**  
Her puts his hands over her mouth

Mean while…(sry for all the mean while's lol)

Nathan and the gang has arrived

Nathan: hey Luke im going to go back stage and surprise Haley with these( Flowers)

He asks the manger to her dressing room and starts to go then he hears Haley's screams

Nathan: GET OFF MY WIFE! 

Chris turns around

**Chris: well look who it is, don't hurt your self there **

**Nathan: Get off my wife Chris!** (We have never seen Nathan this angry)

**Chris: Sry Gimpy but me and your wife are a little busy at the moment**

**Haley: Nathan Help me!(She's crying now)**

**Chris: Nathan the thing is me and Haley we kind of** - Nathan drops his crutches and runs (well as best as he could with his leg) gets to Chris and punches him in the face (like he should do in the show lol)

Chris is on the floor unconscious (yessss)

**Nathan: Haley are you ok? Did he hurt you?**

She starts to cry a little harder

**Haley: Nathan I was so scared (he takes her in his arms and lets her cry) **

**Nathan: It's ok, it's alright baby everything is going to be ok **

**Haley: can I come home now?**

**Nathan: yea, yea you can come home**

Nathan picks up their ring from the floor and puts it on her finger she smiles at him and knows he's going to fix everything and once again she gets lost in his arms


	5. chapter 5

Hey this is my second part to story so hears a recap on what's been happing my story toke place after Haley left and when Nathan started acting out. Nathan got in a fight with Lucas over Haley leaving so he drove drunk and got in an accident that left him fighting for his life Haley cam home to her husbands aid and told him that she was pregnant. They rekindle their relationship until Chris shows up treating to sue IF Haley doesn't come back b/c she is under contract Nathan tells Haley to go but when he goes to visit her he finds Chris trying to attack her he gets there just in time to save Haley and that's where I left off …

im naley fan but I think im gonna write on some other characters also

Fast-forward 7 months later

The scene is at the Naley residence Brooke and Payton are throwing Haley a Baby shower

Haley is opening her presents

Haley: (holding up a little girls baby nightgown) Omg Brooke this is SOOO cute the baby's going to love it

Brooke: well mom girl, how are you feeling are you excited?

Haley: yea I guess but im also so nervous what if im a bad mom?

Payton: o please Haley we all know your going to be a great mom I mean look how good you are with jenny

Brooke: Speaking of… p Sawyer how are you and Jake

Payton: (she smiles) were just fine thank you

Payton: How are you and Felix? (She says with a laugh)

Brooke: umm well actually… we broke up

Payton and Haley at the same time: WHAT!

Haley: Brooke we have been with you for over an hour how did this not come up

Brooke: sry I didn't know how to tell you

Payton: well what happened

Brooke: I guess it just wasn't working out between us

Haley: are you SURE that's the whole story?

Haley knew Brooke well enough to know that's not it she knew it was b/c of Lucas

Haley: ow ow Omg this really hurts (she grabs her stomach)

Payton: Haley are you ok

Brooke: Omg your water just broke

Haley: no it can't be its too early …

Scene is at the hospital Haley is in labor but she is 2 months early

Payton and Brooke are in the delivery room with Haley b/c they can't get a hold of Nathan

Haley: AHHHHH HOLY F!

Payton: um ok just breath in and out, good in and out. Brooke did you call Nathan Yet

Brooke: im trying but it keeps going to voice mail.

Haley: get NATHAN AHHHH

Payton: Brooke call Lucas see if Nathan is with him

Brooke: but I uh-

Haley: CALL HIM NOW!( Haley was screaming )

Brooke left the room to dial Lucas

Ring

Ring

" hello"

Brooke: Lucas thank god are you with Nathan

Lucas: yea were down at river court is something wrong?

Brooke: Haley is in Labor

Lucas: Are u sure?

Brooke: umm yea listen

Brooke held her phone out so Lucas could her Haley Screaming

Haley: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lucas: o god, ok well get there now

Nathan to Lucas

Nathan: man what's going on?

Lucas: Come on we gotta go

Nathan: what's up

Lucas: Haley's in labor

Nathan: What? Now?

They get into his car

Nathan: Omg Omg im gonna be a father

Lucas: Dude breath you're not the one having the baby (he laughed)

Nathan: ok deep breath… heeeee whoooo


	6. chapter 6

At the Hospital

Haley: He he he whoo whoo whoo he he he whoo whoo whoo

Payton: its ok Haley everything's going to be fine just breathe ok, in out good, in out

Nathan comes rushing in and goes to he front desk

Nathan: excuse me excuse me miss my Wife is in Labor I need to get to her before sh-

Nurse: Sir its ok Are you Nathan

Nathan: yes yea that's me

Nurse: ok your wife's right this way she's been screaming your name for the past 20 minutes

The nurse shows Nathan to Haley's room

Nathan: Haley Haley sweet hart im here

Haley: Great now I ca KILL You! AhHHHHH

Nathan: Haley, baby im sorry im late but im here now I ok im here

Nathan: Thanks Payton but I can take it from here

Payton: Good luck (she says to Nathan)

Nathan: yea thanks (he takes a deep breathe) (that was meant to be funny kinda like sarcastic)

Payton leaves the room and walks over to Jake she hugs him and he kisses her on the cheek:

Brooke to Lucas

Brooke: god it's so early what if the baby's not ok

Lucas puts his arm around her

Lucas: the baby's is going to be fine

(This makes Brooke feel awkward b/c she is beginning to realize she has feelings other than friendship for Lucas.)

Brooke: well umm im going to get some coffee, any body what some

Lucas: (sounding some what confused by Brooke) no, im fine

Brooke walks down the hall she sees the bath room and walks in, she is unaware that Lucas has followed her, she looks at herself in the mirror trying to convince her self that her feelings are not real

Brooke: ok Brooke you do not have feelings for Lucas

Brooke: you do not have feelings for Lucas

Brooke: you do have feelings for Lucas…

She outs her hands to her face and starts to cry just a little, then she looks at her self in the mirror again

Brooke: you do have feelings for Lucas

Brooke walks out side the bathroom

Brooke: Lucas!

(ekk)

Brooke: Lucas when did you get here

Lucas: umm I followed you I you were acting wired over there and I wanted to see what was up

Brooke was so nervous what if Lucas herd her and even worse what if he felt the same way; she didn't think she could have a relation ship with him after what he did to her

Lucas: its ok Brooke

Brooke: Lucas im sorry I didn't mean for you to-

Lucas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him Then he kissed her softly on the lips, and she kissed him back suddenly their kiss became more passionate, and Brooke had to stop herself before it went any further so she pulled away

Brooke: look, Lucas

Lucas: no Brooke im sorry I should go

He walked away, what was she doing this was the guy who hooked up with her best friend, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him

Brooke: Lucas wait

HE turned around he had wanted this for a long time now and, she ran up to him and kissed him hard on the mouth

Mean while in the delivery room

Doctor: Ok Haley one last push are you ready one two three PUSH

Haley: UGGGGGGGGGG

(We hear a little baby crying)

Doctor: ok now we only have about two more minutes until the next one

Nathan: next one? What next one? There's a next one? Why is there a next one?

Haley: Doctor I think you have me confused im not having twins

Doctor: o yes you are, your other doctor must have read you sonogram wrong it happens

Haley: wait I can't have two Babies im not ready we only have one of everything

Nathan: Haley, hales calm down alright

Doctor: Ok Haley here it comes ready?

Haley: no, no im not ready

Doctor: PUSH!

Haley: AEHHHHHHH!

(We hear two babies crying)


End file.
